All That and a Bag of Chips
by A Fire in the Attic
Summary: "Hey, Scott?" Stiles says, looking at him seriously. "Yeah?" Scott mumbles. "We're always going to best friends, right?" Scott just nods, but Stiles grins like he's just won the lottery. "Cool."


Being my friend means that when you text me about wanting "more Skittles. Just so many bro moments. Like a lot" I will proceed to send you 50+ text messages about Scott and Stiles growing up.

Become my friend. All this can be yours. ;)

Por Donna!

(p.s. this is not shippy it's about the second greatest brotp of our life and times (the first is obvs shawn and gus lbr))

* * *

Objectively, Scott knows that Stiles hasn't always been his best friend. They didn't meet until kindergarten, after all, but the years without Stiles don't seem as real, almost _fake_.

See, when you're alone on the first day of class and you don't know who to play with at recess, things are just..._awful_. He remembers that.

Scott went to the jungle gym that first day, because it seemed like The Thing to Do. When he got there, a skinny boy let go of the bar and hung in front of him. His shirt bunched up under his chin and he grinned. "I'm Batman," he said seriously.

After that, Scott was never alone. Scott and Stiles became _ScottandStiles_ and one ever questioned it. They stuck together though everything, no questions asked.

When they got older and Scott's parents started fighting more than they were kissing, Stiles didn't question Scott's deepening sadness. Instead, he invited himself over and helped Scott set up the Nintendo 64. They played Super Smash Bros until Scott's parent's started yelling and Scott got ansty.

He hated the fighting, and it was _constant_.

Stiles beat him at that round of the game, and Scott muttered an excuse to leave. "I have to go to the bathroom." It was a lie and Stiles probably knew it, but he didn't call him on it, just said, "Okay," shrugged, and started a CPU match.

Scott detoured into the kitchen to check in on his parents.

His mom was pushing a single hand into his dad's chest and telling him to "Back the hell off." His dad didn't look like he'd be doing that any time soon.

"Mom?" He interrupted. "Can we have some Cheetos?"

She dropped her hand as she looked over him, eyes wide. "Sure, of course." She opened the cabinet and pulled the bag down.

His dad scowled. "You shouldn't spoil your dinner."

"He's a growing boy," his mom argued immediately. "He'll be fine."

Scott didn't cry as he carried the chip back out into the living room, but Stiles tugged him into a hug when he gets back anyway. He knocked the Cheetos out of Scott's grip and shoved him into the couch before plastering himself on top of him to cuddle tightly. "Hey, Scott?" he said, looking at him seriously.

"Yeah?" Scott mumbled, hugging him back.

"We're always gonna be best friends, right?"

Scott nodded.

Stiles grinned like he'd just won the lottery. "Cool."

They ate the whole bag of Cheetos, and Scott's dad grumbled about how Scott would eat them out of house and home if he kept this up. His mom muttered about how he's always working so it shouldn't be a problem.

Scott could tell another fight was starting, so he broke in again. "Dad, can you teach me to ride my bike?"

His dad blinked, surprised and derailed from whatever response he was about to give. "Yeah, okay."

Scott and Stiles trooped outside after his dad, who grabbed the bike from the garage on his way.

Stiles sat on the porch and shouted out compliments while Scott wobbled down the street. By the time Scott has figured out how to ride for an entire two minutes without falling, his dad looked amused.

Scott made Stiles wrestle with him until the Sheriff came to pick him up that day and earned a black eye for his trouble. His knees were scraped from falling off his bike, too, but he couldn't stop laughing when his mom made Stiles hold frozen peas on Scott's face while they waited on the porch.

Scott's parents were still married when Stiles mom died.

There was an immediate shift in their relationship. Before, Stiles was the one Scott leaned on, and after she was gone, Stiles barely talked. He drew pictures of Christmas trees and candles, but he never _said _anything.

Scott waited for a change, a moment when Stiles would pull himself together. It had always happened in the past, but -

There was nothing, and Scott didn't know what to do.

One night, his dad dropped him off at Stiles' house and told him sternly, "Behave." Scott nodded and saluted before jogging up the walkway and knocking on the door. He thought hard and long while he waited for someone to answer the door.

When he was sad, his mom would kiss him all over his face and tickle him. He'd tried that the week before with Stiles, but the results hadn't been stellar.

Stiles needed something different. But what?

By the time the sheriff opened the door, Scott still didn't know what to do, so he trudged up the stairs like nothing was different.

Stiles was reading a comic book, but he put it away when Scott walked into the room. His smile was wobbly. "Hey," he said.

And then, Scott knew what to do, because Stiles knew what to do back when Scott's parents started fighting. Scott dropped his back and ran for the bed, tackling Stiles in one leap.

"Hey, buddy," Stiles squeaked as his head hit the pillow.

Scott just hugged him tighter in response. "Are we always going to be best friends?" he asked Stiles' neck.

Stiles was quiet for a minute, and Scott felt something wet on his ear. "Yeah," he said.

"Cool," Scott answered. He didn't move, just waited.

Stiles only cried for like ten minutes that night, at least when Scott could hear. The rest of the time, he was tentative and quiet, but Scott made do. He has never been as good at talking as Stiles was, of course, and he probably never will be. But he talked about Batman and Spiderman and wondered whether the sequel to the Spiderman movie would be any good.

Things were different, then, because they started to lean on each other, and, impossibly, the became even closer.

Not that things always went well for them.

There's the time Scott's dad came to pick Scott up and found out just how drunk the sheriff was. He yelled at him about responsibility and children until Stiles was screaming back, demanding that he _leave_ and never talk to his dad again.

Scott got caught in the middle, pulled to one side by his best friend and to the other by his father, who admittedly had a point.

He started to worry about Stiles until Stiles chews him out.

"Don't do that," he muttered. "Dad is fine."

They didn't talk for thirty minutes, each of them nursing their own sore wound, until Stiles passed Scott his red crayon because Scott snapped his accidentally. Then things went back to normal, no discussion.

The day after Scott's parents told him they were getting a divorce, he forgot to bring his inhaler to school. He nearly forgot that he didn't have it and started to run around at recess, but Stiles grabbed the back of his shirt and said, "No."

Instead, they climbed a tree. Stiles almost fell, but Scott grabbed his hand at the last second and tugged him up until he caught his balance again. They lorded over the playground from their tree, even if no one but Greenburg was even paying attention

They were eleven when Scott's dad got full custody of him. Now sleepovers were a thing of the past, but at least they still went to the same school and shared a history class. At lunch, Scott traded his string cheese for Stiles' Doritos. It never seemed like a fair trade - who doesn't like Doritos? But Stiles always grinned like a mania, so it must have been fine.

That was also the year Stiles started cussing, and Scott quickly picked up the difference between Stiles calling him a dumbass and Stiles calling Jackson a dumbass.

Scott never really liked cussing himself, but enough time spent around Stiles meant that he started to say things like, "What the hell?"

He said it on accident in front of his dad _once_, and got his ears boxed. When his mom found out about it, she dragged his dad to court and got custody back.

Stiles, to this day, claims that this was his plan all along.

Scott, to this day, responds that he's a dumbass, but he always feels affectionate, so he hugs him anyway.

That weekend after he moved back in with his mom, Stiles arrived right on time for their usual sleepover and plastered himself on top of Scott until Scott laughed so hard he needed his inhaler.

Stiles always had a lot of weird ideas and plans, like somehow setting up his computer to pick up police signals. It took four years for him to really figure it out, but that's the beginning of _ScottandStiles_ showing up at crime scenes.

The sheriff, at first, just rolled his eyes and patted their heads good-naturedly (about which Stiles loudly protested that he was "too old for that sh-crap.") But after a while, he started calling them delinquents and making them ride home in the backseat of the cruiser. They got very familiar with the uncomfortable vinyl.

It wasn't a huge surprise when Stiles dragged him out of the house to look for Laura Hale's body. Scott didn't even seriously think about not going, for all that he protested.

After all, Stiles would have just gone alone. And they didn't - they don't - do that. They stick together. So he followed him because he'd follow Stiles any where.

(And when Deaton tells Scott he's the true alpha, Scott thinks that's bullshit, because he couldn't do anything without Stiles. Not anything he's proud of. Stiles is always going to be his alpha, and Scott is always going to be Stiles' reason to even try. That's what they do.)

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Teen Wolf but I _do_ own Donna's heart.


End file.
